User blog:Adsper/How to kill a mocking Anu (Guide)
Before you ask, yes the title is a reference to 'How to kill a mocking bird'. So since defeating Anu is one of the hardest things in the mod, if not the hardest thing in the mod, I've made a full guide on how to do it. The first step is getting the required items. Recommended Items *One Diamond+ Sword. (I prefer a Scarab Sword because I like the image of an Ancient Sword vs. a Scarab Sword) *A Bow *Good Armor (I like Skull Armor) *One Diamond+ Pickaxe (You'll have to mine obsidian) *A Nether Portal *At least two stacks of blocks (To bridge your way to the Hell Boats and Anu's Castle) *Food *4 Redstone *4 Mysterious Statues (These are very hard to find, so keep that in mind) *A Scarab Gem Finding a Hell Boat The first step in the journey of slaying Anu, is to find a Hell Ship. Now since the only way to find one of these structures is to go into the nether, you'll have to make a nether portal. When the portal is done, hopthrough it and prepare for the nether. Now that that's over with, the hard part begins. Finding the Hell Boat shouldn't be too difficult as they spawn frequently, but the steps in making the portal to Anu's Castle appear are very hard to come across on your own. Now, when you find and bridge your way over to a Hell Boat, there should be an Anu Statue in the middle of the ship. This is where the Redstone and Mysterious Statues will come to play. Surround the Anu Statue with the Redstone, like in this picture: And then the Mysterious Statues: This will trigger an explosion which might throw you off the boat, so be careful when you place the last one. After this explosion, the Anu Statue will be destroyed, and in place of it there will be a purple portal that will lead you to the Castle. Be careful when entering it, as you can't jump the gap successfully. Prepare to enter the Castle. Fighting your way through Anu's Castle FYI: The load to the Castle will be a very long one. So have fun with that. You should spawn on an obsidian platform several dozen blocks away from the Castle. Dirt or stone your way across the gap, and gaze at the giant castle that gives Herobrines Castle a run for his money. When you reach the netherrack, walk along the left path until you come across those deadly f***ers in the picture below. These are Anubites, the main enemies other than Anu that you must deal with. The way they work is that when you get within five blocks of their statues, they will come to life and attack you. It spawns in front of the entrance, as well as the hallways, which means that you will be forced to fight at least a dozen of them. Other enemies you'll fight along the way include the Sentry Pigman and the Zombie Pigman. If you are prepared you won't be too vulnerable, but you should still be cautious. Someone that wants to just get it over with and kill Anu should continue forth into the center area, but there are many chests around the Castle with good loot in them, as well as several rare blocks that can be mined. Anyhow, once you get into the center area, you must build a stair case out of the remainder of your blocks. If you've run out, you can mine the blocks around the center, just be mindful of the lava. When the staircase is done, walk up to the Mysterious Sarcophagus and right-click it with the Scarab Gem, then right click the Sarcophagus. This will open it, and Anu will stumble out, in a rage. Anu Boss Battle First Stage As soon as you open the Sarcophagus, Anu will jump out and begin the attack. The first stage is the most heath consuming, as this is where you must fight Anu directly. Anu is extremely fast and will charge at you without mercy, and he has 600 heath. Whenever he hits you, lighting and fire will spawn all around you. The best thing you can do is simply retreat and attack him with your sword and attempt to prevent him from getting too close to you. A good tactic is to run up the staircase and hit him down when he attempts to run after you. Another tactic would be to pin him against the wall with a highly enchanted bow, but this likely won't work as Anu is too fast. Be very careful around lava, as you will easily fall in if you aren't paying attention. If you manage survive and beat him down to 400 heath, the second stage will start. Second Stage In the second stage, Anu will grow wings, like the egyptian god Anubis, and fly away. While flying, he will regenerate 2 heath every half second, so keeping his heath down by shooting him with a bow is paramount. Do not get too close to Anu, because when you do he will do an explosion attack that will knock you back. When being shot, Anu will randomly start spawning Sentry Pigmen and more rarely Anubites which will attack you and attempt to distract you while Anu heals. If you are a good shot and able to dispatch the henchmen quick enough, you should eventually be able to beat him down to 200 heath. Third Stage In the third stage and final stage, Anu will abandon his wings and start running away on foot. In this stage, he will spawn many more enemies, such as Blazes and Wither Skeletons. This will be the main threat, as both of these will attack you with fire. He will spawn Obsidian Spikes wherever he walks, which are dangerous as well. Anu will also summon an Obsidian obstacle which will encase him and protect him from harm. If you are lucky enough to be close enough to him when the obsidian encases him, the next fight will be easy. If not, you must kill the henchmen and break through the obsidian blocks to get to Anu. The next thing you need to do is simple: Kill him while fending off the henchmen that will join you in Anu's obsidian grave. When you finally deliver the killing blow, Anu will drop dead and leave an Ancient Key behind for you to collect. Escaping When Anu dies, he will dissapear for several seconds before his body shows up and smoke will arise from it. To escape Anu's castle, you must right click it, which will transport you to The Room. In this secret room contains only an Ancient Treasure Chest. To open the chest, you must put the Ancient Key into the chest, upon which the chest will slowly open and an Ancient Clock will pop out. The chest then closes, and you are free to leave. And that's that. Congratulations, you've just defeated the Ancient King and survived the perilous Castle. If I missed anything, or if you have feedback, go ahead and tell me. Thanks for reading and using my guide, and have fun with your clock. Category:Blog posts